


kindness? in my me? it's less likely than you'd think

by ZnogyroP



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZnogyroP/pseuds/ZnogyroP
Summary: done as a birthday gift for my friend mel of http://temmiepot.tumblr.com/ and their particular interpretation of the underswap AUjust a short little scene, appropriate to what's currently happening on the blog





	kindness? in my me? it's less likely than you'd think

They finally did it.

Finally, goddamn finally, after what felt like ages and ages of dying and coming back and getting a tiny bit farther each time before dying again, they killed him.

They killed that stupid, ugly, miserable, obnoxious, faintly-tomato-scented skeleton. Ripped a bloody crimson gash directly through his hideous orange hoodie. Monsters weren't even supposed to have blood, but as the adrenaline rushed to their head they found themself unable to care.

He was dead. DEAD. They ended him, slashed him in half, broke his idiot bones and now he was dead.

They couldn't stop smiling.

But there was one thing, one tiny little problem with how he was now dead and gone and out of their way. Which was the fact that he wasn't. He was still there, on his knees, eyes just a tiny bit wider than their standard slits. And his grin. His stupid fucking grin that he greeted them with every time they came back, god, how they hated his smug face. God, how they hated how sincere it looked when he offered to spare them. GOD, how they hated the  _pity_ in his eyes when they tried to drive their knife into his torso as their response, and inevitably failed because someone had apparently taught the moron to dodge. They hated every single aspect of his miserable existence, and he didn't even have the decency to just disappear in a poof of dust like every other monster, like his ridiculous brother. No, he just  _had_ to drag it out, somehow, for some reason.

He was dead. He should not be smiling. Why was he still smiling.

"alas, poor papyrus," he said, in that same deadpan, patronizing,  _grating_ tone he always used. "i guess i should say i wasn't expecting that. but that wouldn't be true."

Of course he had to get in some last pretentious words. _DIE ALREADY,_ they yelled internally, because for some reason their throat was choked up and they couldn't express their rage verbally.

His body dissipated into dust, and his skull fell to the floor with a thunk that echoed through the empty hall.

"at least i still have my head," he chuckled, and for god's sake why was he laughing when he should be dead _dead DEAD_

"it's not too late to fix things, you know." Oh, here we go. This should be good. "you... you can still go back. you can try again, make better choices."

Acting like he knew anything about them. From that hollow clunk when his head hit the ground, they should have figured it was empty. That was the only way he could still think they were in any way redeemable.

"you can have friends."

Friends that were willing to beat the shit out of them because they were human.

"you can be happy."

Like that made them any happier than they were now.

"you can be a good person. even if you don't think so."

And that was the last straw, that was what finally broke them and got their throat to uncoil. They _roared_ with laughter, they could barely even breathe, they pounded their fist on the ground at the absolute hilarity that THEY could ever be a good person, that HE still saw anything good in them as he lay dying, that there was any human _anywhere_ that had even the slightest sliver of kindness inside them. It was so, _so_ funny. Tears ran down their cheeks.

By the time their laughter had died down, his skull had dissolved into a tiny pile of dust, just like the rest of him.

Good. They hoped with their final outburst they shattered his stupid rose-coloured worldview. They hoped they left him in despair over how wrong he was, with his "everyone can be good if they try!" rhetoric. They hoped he finally saw the darkness that lived within them. They hoped he hated them. They deserved it, after all.

Two left, now. The queen, and that quivering little toy. They grinned with anticipation.

That would give their idiotic headghost a new perspective.


End file.
